


The Morning After

by Tetraktys



Series: Morning After [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: My rewrite of the initial scene of episode 12 if on Castiel’s route, when Candy wakes up in his apartment.





	The Morning After

It took some effort to open my eyes. I’ve never been a morning person, but in that moment I was feeling especially groggy and confused. For a few seconds I looked around without a clear understanding of what surrounded me or where I was. Then, I recognised everything.

The couch where we had spent the first half of the night chatting, listening to music, exchanging first tentative touches.

The rug that I had probably partially ruined when, soon after, I dug my fingers in it.

My clothes laying on the floor all around the room, creating a clear path towards the bed.

The black sheets covering my naked body.

My eyes finally rested on the man lying next to me. Castiel was still sleeping soundly and, for a few moments, I stayed there just looking at him.

He was breath-taking.

This, of course, wasn’t the first time this thought crossed my mind. I had never managed to feel unaffected by his charms before. Even in high school, where he wasn’t a famous rock star yet. When he was just a sarcastic and cheeky boy, able to piss me off every time he opened his mouth. Even then, just a single one of his mischievous smiles was enough to make me lose my mind completely. And every look, every expression of his face, struck me straight in the heart.

But his sleeping face… it was something else. His brow was not tense, his expression was peaceful, no façade, no masks, no fake attitude of a strong unflappable man who needs no one in his life.

_Is this your true self? When you finally lower your shields and feel like you don’t need to protect yourself from the whole world?_

I felt the uncontrollable need to touch him, kiss him, hold on to him. But it was already 7am and I hadn’t forgotten our deal.

Just one night… until dawn.

With a small stab of pain in my heart I got up and tiptoed to the bathroom, jumping quickly into the shower.

I let the hot water pour over my skin, the feeling was amazing as my numb body started to wake up. While rubbing my sore muscles, I couldn’t help but remembering the feeling of his hands on my body.

It started in the living room, where first shy kisses quickly turned into something more primal. Behind every touch of his hands, every gaze, every kiss he gave me, there was a hunger and a desire of ownership that had made me lose my mind completely. And I returned every touch of his lips, of his tongue and his hands with the same heat.

I remembered the moment he helped me lie down on the carpet and started languorously kissing my inner thigh. His breath on my skin made me go crazy, and his tongue on my core gave me incredible sensations.  

Afterword, we moved to the bedroom, where we spent good part of the night kissing, touching each other and…

 

_“Look at me Candy…” he said panting, his voice hoarse, while pumping hard into me._

_I was close… So close… the weight of his strong body deliciously pressing me into the mattress. One hand grabbing my breast with possess, the other caressing my thigh with gentleness… I felt his fingers run over my body and stop to my forehead, delicately moving a tendril of hair from my face._

_I opened my eyes and our gazes locked. He looked completely bewitched, like a man who has everything he has ever wanted right there, finally in his hands._

_“Fuck, you are beautiful.”_

 

It was clearly time to get out of the shower. What had happened the night before… had been amazing, and shivers run through my body just thinking about it, but I had to leave right now. Letting him figure out that the past night had meant for me more than he was willing to offer was not an option.

I left the shower and wrapped myself in a towel I found close by that hardly covered me from breasts to middle thigh. My clothes still lay around the room, I had to get dressed quickly if I wanted to leave before he woke up.

I immediately realised my plan was doomed from the start. Castiel was already awake, sitting on his bed wearing only a pair of black trunk boxer shorts… he was a sight for sore eyes. Luckily, I had a chance to pull myself together quickly as he was looking down to the phone he was holding in his hand.

When he finally raised his head and saw me standing half naked and wet, wearing only a towel… I realised his usual mask was back in place. His cold behaviour though, was unable to completely hide the heat behind his gaze.

“Slept well?” he asked me with one of his usual insolent smiles.

“Yes, of course, and you?”

“Damn… I’m supposed to be at the recording studio in ten minutes.”

True or not… it was clear he was trying to get rid of me. I knew it perfectly well, our deal had been clear from the start, but inside I felt disappointed nonetheless. However… I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this situation really affected me. If one of us was supposed to feel disappointed here, it wasn’t going to be me. I was going to make sure of it.

“OK, no prob. As for me, I’m going to get dressed and head back to campus.” I replied unaffected.

I let the towel fall to the floor. I was completely naked right before his eyes.

Sometimes playing dirty is fun.

Castiel seemed unperturbed, showing no clear sign of reaction, but I saw his pupils dilate and his fists tighten tensely, while he tried unsuccessfully to look anywhere but my body. I smiled inwardly, satisfied, and started moving calmly around the flat, picking up my clothes here and there.

Starting from the bra, I put it on adjusting myself with care. Then, I turned giving him my back, while I retrieved my knee-high socks. I heard him get up and start getting dressed as well. With the corner of my eye I saw him grabbing his jeans and put them on with somewhat unnecessary aggression.

I was giving him my side when, one foot on the floor, the other on a chair, I slipped on my socks, slowly caressing my legs up to my knees. At that point he was no longer pretending to get dressed in disinterest, he just stared at me, completely still, leaning against the wall. Fire in his grey eyes.

I walked up to him with confident steps and, standing right in front of him, I lay a hand on his chest. Descending slowly, my fingers lightly touching his abs, I stopped at the button of his jeans.

“Candy…” his voice was hoarse.

“I’m sorry Castiel” I replied with a cheeky smile, “but I need these back.”

Slipping my hand in his pocket I retrieved my panties, which he had kept after stripping them off me the night before. Looking straight in his eyes, I slipped them on slowly, rising them up my thighs.

There was no reason to waste any more time, I was pretty confident I had unnerved him enough. I turned around, grabbed my dress which was laying on the floor close by, and quickly put it on. The shoes followed right away.

Handbag in my hand, I walked towards the door. I was just about to grab the handle when I turned around and said, “See you, then.”

Without giving him time to pull himself together enough to reply, I left the flat, extremely satisfied with myself.


End file.
